


Sparring

by nakedchrisevans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedchrisevans/pseuds/nakedchrisevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha are sparring in hand-to-hand combat, and things get pretty heated up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> This is shamelessly without a plot. Just Steve and Natasha being naughty at work.

Title: Sparring  
Pairing: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff  
Genre: smut? hehe  
Summary: Steve and Natasha spar in hand-to-hand combat, and the sexual tension drives them crazy.  
Word Count: 2,803  
Type: One-shot  
Author’s comment: Because I can really see this happening. Tell me what you think!

After rebuilding the headquarters, it was a very small group of people, only people Nick Fury could trust. That included Maria Hill, the Avengers and other agents that were interrogated and thoroughly searched. The headquarters wasn’t as big as before, given that they had 50 or so agents, but it was equipped with state-of-the-art technology and a proper training ground for the avengers, if only they weren’t so cocky and thought they didn’t need to use it as much as they should.

It was one eventful morning that Steve and Natasha decided to train together after S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed because they knew they were an unstoppable team, but they bickered too long and too much that Steve thinks they could be more efficient if there was more teamwork. Natasha snickered at the idea, since she never really had to be a team, not until the Avengers came along.

“It’s a great idea. We need to be prepared for when the Winter Soldier attacks again. We don’t exactly have an armor suit that can fly or monster strength that we don’t need training.” Steve said. Natasha had her arms crossed while she threw her head laughing.

“I don’t need to train either. God knows how much training I had before coming to S.H.I.E.L.D.” She scoffed.

“Are you too good, or are you chicken to fight with me?” Steve taunted. Natasha whipped her head to meet Steve’s challenging gaze.

“Rogers, really, do you think you can beat me?” Her arms were unfolded and she approached Steve with silent but deadly steps.

“I’d say I have a fighting chance. But we won’t know that will we if you are too chicken to fight?” He raised his eyebrows in mockery. There was a small grin on his face; truly he enjoyed bantering with her.

“Okay, 6AM tomorrow morning.” She turned around, her fiery red hair, now at chest length, almost whipped him in his face.

It was a chilly autumn morning, and the headquarters were relatively deserted, save for the janitor, and one or two agents. The agents don’t come until 7 in the morning, but that’s on lazy days like today, where there were no alien invasions, or mass murderers.

Steve wore his new exercise gear, gifted to him by Tony Stark, a complete set of hoodies, jogging pants, and Nike sneakers. Tony said he needed to look like a 21st century dude, and not jog around in Captain America costumes. Today he wore a dark blue hoodie, black knee length jogging pants, and electric blue Nike Air sneakers. Steve was waiting patiently, occasionally glancing at his watch when there was a tap on his shoulder and as soon as he swerved around, a flying fist almost came in contact with his jaw, but he managed to dodge.

“That was not fair.” Steve reprimanded. Natasha laughed.

“You were daydreaming, and I managed to catch you off-guard.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“You were late.” He gave her an intimidating look, but the corners of his mouth were shaping into a small smile.

“I was not. Look.” Natasha pointed at her watch. It was 6:00AM on the dot. Steve looked at his own watch and saw that his watch was still 5:59AM. Damn her. Such a smartass. It didn’t help that she looked absolutely stunning in her thin black hoodie, that shows a silhouette of her black sports bra, paired together with black shorts. It made him uncomfortable, and a bit turned on.

“Shall we start?” Natasha chimed and entered the open air training ground. It was large and had ample amount of bars, poles and pedestals in random places. In the middle was a clear space for hand-to-hand combat. This was one of the smaller training grounds, and the larger ones were for simulating fights that involved all the members of the Avengers.

“Yes, ma’am.” When both of them entered and shook hands, Natasha did not hesitate to throw her first punch. He ducked and threw his own punch but was blocked by her arm. She flipped backwards and swung on one of the poles, effectively kicking him to the ground. Whilst on the floor, he tackled her with his foot but she managed to jump and avoid his foot. He got up and threw a series of punches that Natasha successfully avoided. She blocked the last of his punches but he grabbed her arm and locked it behind her back. She trips him over and throws him over her head, pinning him down with her weight. Steve groaned and they paused. She was now heavily panting, sweat forming on her forehead, and some from her neck streamed down, soaking her hoodie.

“What now, big boy?” She teased. Steve could feel himself twitching. He lifted her off easily and they continued sparring. By now, both of them have their share of bruises, and Steve had a considerable amount more than her because Natasha seems to not hold back on her punches and kicks. Steve was now just merely dodging her punches and her moves and once he saw an opening, he grasped her leg, twisted it around, letting Natasha fall to the floor. He picked her up, twisted her arm and pulled her close to his body.

“I think you’ve underestimated me.” He grinned and she managed to duck out, swing and climbed onto his shoulders, gripping him in her signature thigh choke.

“Are you holding back, Rogers? If you think holding back just because I’m a lady is a noble thing to do, then you are making a bad mistake.” She flipped back, making him collapse onto the ground with a notable thud, and then proceeded to pinning him, legs on either side of his waist. He laughed and rolled them so that he was on top of her. He pinned her hands above her, panting. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“It is certainly a challenge to continue sparring with you when all I want to do is kiss you senseless.” He could feel the shiver running through her.

“Well, if that is your excuse to get out of losing, then by all means…” She grinned and before she knew it, he kissed her with a searing passion and the force to match. Her hands were still pinned, but Natasha was wriggling beneath him and he groaned at the friction between his cock and his pants. Battle of tongues ensued and she was really struggling to set her hands free so she could have her way with him.

They broke free of their kiss, panting and staring into the depth of each other’s eyes. “We obviously cannot do it in the middle of the training ground, no matter how much I want to take you here and now.” Steve gets up and plucked her off the floor, and they made a mad chase to the nearest conference room, laughing and being careful, lest they get caught and have some answering to do. As soon as his fingerprints were verified, the door flung open and they continued kissing, Natasha’s body clambering his large frame. She slammed the door with her legs and Steve picked her up and unceremoniously almost threw her on the conference table.

“You looked absolutely ravishing in this gear.” His eyes were dangerous as he approached her. Her chest-length hair was a fiery mess, some stuck to her face with sweat, but she looked sinfully delicious.

“I know, that’s why I wore it.” She teased and she could hear his gruff voice groan with pleasure.

“You little tease.” Steve kissed her passionately, his fingers fumbling with her hoodie, trying his best not to just rip it off because zips are very inconvenient at times like these. Somehow he manages to get her out of her hoodie, and now she’s only in her black sports bra. Natasha had her fingers threaded in his luscious blonde hair, she dreamed about what his hair felt if they have sex, it feels amazing. Deepening their kiss, Steve held his weight above her with one hand as the other hand tugs on his zipper of his hoodie. But it was stuck so he stopped and grunted, taking his hoodie off over his head, and chucking it far away.

Natasha splayed her fingers across his chest, loving the feel of his tiny wisps of chest hairs, and the hard muscle of his chest and abs, their mouths not breaking the connection all the time. She groaned in pleasure, and in anxiety as she can feel the swirling pool of desire in her lower abdomen. Steve’s cock was prodding her now, and he moaned at every friction they had. He broke the kiss, swiftly taking off her shorts and bra, and then his pants.

“You look absolutely lethal and breathtaking.” His breath hitched as he devoured the sight of her naked on the conference table. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes were glazed with desire.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” She panted. He gave her a dangerous look and approached her slowly, his eyes going up and down her body. Taking it slower, he lavished her with kisses on her neck, shoulders, slowly coming down to her perky breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and she arched, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. Steve licked and bit and circled his tongue around her sensitive nipples, then giving an equal amount of attention to her other breast. He blew on it and sucked it hard.

“I have a confession.” Steve said in between kisses. Natasha was incoherent, and she was almost sure she didn’t hear him above the sounds of her moans.

“W-What is it?” She panted, closing her eyes at the sheer pleasure of his tongue skills.

“I’ve always secretly looked at your breasts and wondered what it tastes like.” He continued lapping her nipples and biting it, drawing it in his mouth and releasing it with a pop.

“You naughty soldier. What else have you’ve been fantasizing about?” She smiled wickedly. He moved up and kissed her, his tongue exploring her sweet mouth.

“When you’re talking I try to focus but I can only focus on your lips, and wondered how they taste, and how they would feel.” He peppered her kisses on the corner of her mouth.

“And how do they taste?” She laughed between the kisses.

“They taste heavenly, so plump and red.” He took her bottom lip and drew it in, biting it a little and then releasing it. Her bottom lip turned an angry shade of red. Natasha was getting slick with desire, and she couldn’t take it. She secretly likes the fact that he knows how to talk dirty, and it’s turning her on so much, she can’t even think sensibly.

He continued to kiss and lick her body. There was a sense of urgency, but he’s fairly patient in exploring her body, licking her breasts, the insides of her elbow, kissing her shoulders, while she was in a mess, scratching his back in agonizing pleasure.

“I have a confession too.” Natasha managed to throw out a few words.

“And what might that be?” She can feel him smile on her slick skin.

“I’ve always stared at your big hands and long fingers and wonder what it feels like inside me.” Her voice dipped low. He rose from her body and smiled wickedly.

“I will be happy to satisfy your curiosity.” Steve spread her legs apart, and gave an approving whistle. He slowly taunted her clit, rubbing it in alternating speeds. She whimpered and moaned, her mouth spilling swears in between his name.

“How does that feel?”

Natasha couldn’t answer, she was a whimpering mess, and all she could do was nod. Steve inserted his index finger in her hot core. Her body jumped a little at the intrusion, but it felt so damn wicked. She propped up on her elbows, because really, this was what she wanted to see. Steve held Natasha’s gaze, and then inserted his middle finger. She almost screamed as he finger fucked her roughly, scissoring simultaneously. He circled his fingers around inside her, trying to locate her pleasure spot. By now, Natasha was thrashing around, she was so close, but feeling the tense of her muscles, Steve drew his fingers out. She groaned in protest.

“How did that feel?” He asked, lowering his body down on her again.

“That felt fucking wonderful.” She gasped. He continued kissing her, and noticed how she was more rough and wild, scratching his back, leaving angry red lines.

“Fuck me soldier.” Natasha panted.

“Yes, ma’am.” He pulled her towards the edge of the table, and slowly but surely, guided his membrane at her opening. He pushed a little, and then pulled it back.

“Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me senseless!” Natasha roared. He smiled and with one swift move, he rammed inside her, stretching her to accommodate his large cock.

“You’re so fucking tight, shit.” He held her by her waist, steadying her. Her breasts bounced as he thrust into her countless of times, hitting her pleasure spot hard and rapid.

“You-wanted-hard? You-will-get-hard.” He said while gritting his teeth. The table shook violently as Steve continued to slam her repetitively. She was holding herself down so she wouldn’t slide away, and each time he rammed, she let out a small cry of pleasure. Her hair stuck to her skin, and she felt like she was on fire.

Steve felt her muscles clenching him, and with a muffled scream, she went over the cliff, riding out her waves of pleasure. Steve was about to come, so he tried to extract his member, but Natasha held on.

“Are you sure?” Steve gritted.

“Just do it.” She bit back. Steve was hesitant but he couldn’t hold back, so he let go and came inside her with a loud groan. He slowed down, after what seemed a while; he took his limp member out and hovered above her again.

Steve kissed her and smiled in satisfaction, and then toppled beside her.

“That was fucking amazing.” Natasha sighed. They both lied on the table in silence, staring at the ceiling. Steve looked at his watch.

“Oh shit, it’s 8 o’ clock already?” They scrambled off the table and quickly put on their clothes that littered the floor.

“This was your fault.” Steve quipped. “You had to go tease me and look fucking delicious.”

Natasha feigned shock. “My fault? You were the one so adamant about sparring, which by the way, you lost.” She fumbled around with her sports bra.

“I didn’t lose, and I didn’t hold back fucking you either.” Steve said proudly. Natasha grinned. “Well, no sir, you really didn’t hold back.”

“Damn straight.” He smiled boyishly.

“Do you think anyone heard?” Natasha asked while donning her hoodie.

“New York heard you.” He said dryly. She laughed and smacked him in the abdomen. “I’m serious!”

“I’m serious too! You screamed loud. I liked it.” He raised his eyebrows naughtily. After they got dressed, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. He brushed her hair with his fingers, trying to get those wild red locks in order.

"Can I ask you a question?" She had her fingers locked behind his neck. He nodded.

"Was that your first sex since 1945?" She couldn’t help but grinning. He rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

"Did that seem like my first sex since 1945?" He tipped her chin upwards and held her gaze.

"No, sir." She pecked him on the lips.

"Then I’m really good." He laughed.

"Was it?" She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"You’ll never know will you then? Now hurry up, we have to clean this place." He relieved her from his embrace.

“We’re going to be in a huge trouble if anyone finds out.” Natasha grabs the tissues on the snacks table and wiped down hers and Steve’s sweat on the conference table. Steve sought out to arrange the chairs they knocked down, and the table that has moved a few inches. After they sorted out the room, Steve and Natasha looked at each other, deeming that they looked appropriate enough, and stepped out of the room.

No one was there, to which Natasha sighed in relief.

“We’re safe.”

They tiptoed towards the parking lot where they parked their car, making sure no one saw them together. Steve’s phone rang loudly as soon as they were in the parking lot.

“Captain Rogers, if you are done showing Agent Romanoff your stars and stripes, I need to see you in the main office, immediately.” Maria Hill’s voice penetrated the silence of the parking lot, and they both widen their eyes with shock. Natasha sniggered as Steve cleared his throat.

“Yes, ma’am.” He hung up the phone and they laughed loudly.

“I hope you don’t show her your stars and stripes.” Natasha teased.

“No, ma’am.” Steve tried to put on a straight face, and stood up straight.

“Good, once you’re finished, I want you to report back to my apartment immediately for a follow up examination of your stars and stripes.” She played along.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
